


A Hale Halloween

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek is a Good Alpha, Hale House is the place to be on Halloween, Hale mansion, Haunted Houses, Juvenile Deliquents, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other, Scaring kids, Stiles and Derek get even, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: The Hale Mansion is known throughout Beacon Hills as the place to be on Halloween. They go out of their way to build haunted houses and provide a safe, fun place for kids and adults. But what happens when two delinquents show up? Derek, Stiles and the pack have a bit of fun with a couple of teenage boys.





	

 

 

“Dude, _come on_! What, are you scared or something?”

Kyle snorted, giving his best friend a look that said, “Give me a break, I’m not scared.”

“Please dude, I’m almost 16. I’m not scared. Why, are you scared?”

Jake stood a little straighter, putting on his best look of nonchalance as a pair of giggling teenage girls ran past the two boys, oohing and awing over the immense driveway lined with jack o lanterns, each carved with a unique design.

“Naw, you know I’m not scared. Please. I mean, what are these old farts gonna do anyways. It’s not like they know it was us. Come on, let’s go see what all the hype is about. I bet it’s totally lame and for little kids.”

The two boys punched each other’s chests in what they were convinced was a manly display of bro-manship and continued up the long driveway towards the massive house. It was dark, and Jake was not about to admit that the utter quietness was kind of spooky. But they kept walking and every so often they’d get passed up by other kids running past them in excitement. A pair of parents ran past as their child, pedaled by on his little bike, urging his parents to go faster.

About halfway up the still night was broken by the sound of something that sent shivers up both boys’ spines.

“W-What the hell was that?” Kyle whispered as he stopped suddenly. Jake looked at him, eyes a little wide. “Maybe a dog?” He answered.

“Dude, dogs don’t howl like that do they?”

Before Kyle could answer that a tiny little girl of about four came bobbling up in an Elsa outfit and squatted in front of a large jack o lantern with a carving of a scared cat on a fence.

“Momma, momma! Look! Where’s the candle?” Before the little girl could squeeze her head inside the pumpkin a woman, presumably her mom, grabbed her and pulled her back.

“I don’t know honey, they must use some kind of light instead. Much safer out here in the woods I guess. Come on sweetie, almost there!” Elsa and her mom kept going up towards the house.

Kyle and Jake looked at each other, shrugged, then kept walking. They approached the front of the house finally and took in the sight. The mansion, for really that’s what it was, was decorated to the extremes as a haunted house. There were people everywhere as they moved around talking or enjoying some apple cider that a large black man dressed as a vampire was ladling out of a massive cauldron.

“Hello boys, are you here for the big house or the family house?”

The boys jumped in surprise as a blond woman dressed as Catwoman suddenly appeared in front of them. Her long blond hair, blood red lips and skin tight outfit left nothing to the imaginations of two fifteen year old boys.

“Uh…” Came the response from Jake. Kyle punched him in the arm and gave him a look like he was stupid before turning back to the woman, a little freaked out at how she was watching them. “Please, we’re here for the big one. We’re not little lame kids,” Kyle scoffed. Jake was having a hard time tearing his eyes off Catwoman’s cleavage, but she managed to get his eyes directed back north and pointed to their left with a smile.

“Right this way then, have fun you two,” she said with a wink.

The two boys nodded at her but stood still for a moment, watching as kids and their parents came running out of an outbuilding that had been built and decorated as a family friendly haunted house. On the opposite side was another outbuilding, much larger than the other. They jumped as they heard screaming and a young couple came running out of the back door, breathing heavy but laughing.

“Oh my god, I think I aged about thirty years in there!” The young woman gasped, obviously from being frightened but apparently having very much enjoyed whatever they had experienced inside.

“Go on now boys, unless you’re scared. Then I would suggest our other haunted house. It’s not as – intense.”

The two of them startled once again, then turned and scoffed at Catwoman. “Whatever,” Kyle snarked, then grabbed his friend’s arm and almost dragged him towards the dark building.

The blond watched as they made their way in and then looked up into the second story window of the main house. She smiled and gave a nod at the pair of glowing red eyes looking back at her before heading off to welcome other members of Beacon Hills to the Hale Haunted Houses.

* * *

 

“Dude, this is lame,” Kyle said as they walked down a dark pathway lit only with the light coming from the carved pumpkins. Jake jumped when the sound of something snuffling amongst the trees sounded, but kept going. As they got closer to the entrance some of the pumpkins began to glow different colors, and Jake could’ve sworn one of them blinked at him. He stopped in front of one before bending down and lifting the top off to look inside.

“Dude, check this out. How are these things lit?” He asked. Kyle came over and looked as well, but neither could see a source of light, be it candle or electric light. “Weird,” Kyle said. “Come on, let’s go see how stupid this is.”

As Jake put the top back on the pumpkin the light inside suddenly flared incredibly bright, scaring Jake and causing a yelp to escape him as he dropped the pumpkin top and jumped back.

“What.The.Hell man??” He said.

“It’s just a trick Jake, don’t be a little baby.”

They kept walking towards the front as the figure in the trees snickered before stepping out and replacing the top to the pumpkin.

They stood in front of the closed door, reading the sign in front of them telling them to enter at their own risk. Both of them snorted before opening the door and stepping in. In the distance another howl ripped through the air, sounding much closer than before. The door slammed shut on its own behind them, making Jake yelp again.

“Jesus Jake, are you a girl or something?” Kyle chastised, shaking his head as if in disgust.

“Dude, it scared me. I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all,” Jake answered.

They looked around the room taking in the décor. It had been set up to look like something had been experimented on or something. There were steel tables set up with small carts next to them full of bloodied instruments. Knives, scissors, surgical tools and piles of bloody gauze. The tables were covered in blood as was the floor under each table, like bodies had been cut up or something. There were diagrams on the walls depicting what looked like monsters and their anatomy. On one wall, written in blood were the words:

_Subject 151B a success._

_Escaped_

_Location Unknown_

There were only a couple of flickering lights in the corners of the room, casting everything in a weird glow and making it somewhat hard to see. The only other lights were small led lights in the floor to lead the way. Suddenly there was a crashing sound, like a table being overturned, coming from another room and what sounded like an angry animal letting out a long growl and then a door opened up.

“Holy shit!” Kyle yelled, grabbing Jake in a reflex move. Jake pushed his friend in through the door that had just opened and it led them into another room.

“Oh man, what the heck is this,” Jake whispered. The next room was designed to resemble a meat locker, but instead of sides of beef hanging from the large hooks in the ceiling it was human bodies.

“Oh my god, one of them is moving!” Jake whispered hard. And sure enough one of the bodies in the back was moving and flopping around like a fish out of water. And it was groaning, Jake realized. Kyle yelled when a door slammed open and a tall man dressed in bloody scrubs with curly blond hair strode in and yelled at the body that was groaning.

“Oh for Pete’s sake, die already!” The man, completely ignoring the two boys, strode up to the body and grabbed a knife from the table nearby and plunged it into the head of the hanging body. Then the man turned quickly and stared at the boys and gave them a wicked smile.

“You’re next…” he said, letting out a sinister laugh as the boys screamed and literally ran through the door leading to the next part of the house.

“ _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ ,” chanted Jake, breathing heavily as he crashed into Kyle who had come to a stop. Jake followed his line of sight and stood stock still, taking in the sight of the woman standing in the middle of the room. She wore a long Victorian looking gown, her beautiful long red hair pulled back in a fancy braid. The room was dressed like an old fashioned school room with children sitting in chairs around the woman. The woman looked up at the boys and smiled, looking serene.

“Say hello to our guests children,” she said in a formal sounding, school marm voice. But what freaked the boys out was the manner in which each child’s head swiveled without their bodies moving, all at the same time. As one they opened their mouths and – screamed. Before Jake and Kyle could react the woman suddenly floated up into the air and flew at them, her face transforming from beautiful woman to something evil. Her eyes glowed bright as her face transformed into a shriveled mimicry of her former self and she let out a blood curdling scream.

**“GETOUT! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!”**

The two teens wasted no time in following the orders of the woman as they high tailed it out of there. Kyle turned his head just before bursting through the door to see her once again standing in the middle of the room, hands clasped in front of her and looking beautiful.

The next room looked like a dungeon. The walls were concrete and splattered with blood. Heavy chains with manacles hung from the walls and there was a body hanging from one of them, groaning. They could hear what sounded like people groaning and moaning, asking for mercy from behind the walls. A window slammed open and a flock of ravens swarmed in, squawking loudly and creating chaos with the sound of theirs caws and the beating of their wings, making the two boys jump in fright at the noise. What sounded like an animal in distress rang out, a cross between a howl and moan filled the air as the lights flickered before going off and then coming right back on. While the room had been empty one second now it wasn’t.

“Holy shit!” Kyle yelped. Standing in the middle of the room was a woman with long dark hair and bright gold eyes. She was breathing heavy and when she smiled they could see fangs. She let her tongue swirl over the fangs before turning back to the other person in the room. Or rather a monster. It looked like a large cross between a man and a wolf. It had a large misshapen head and oddly placed limbs. The woman ran her hands down it as it lay strapped to a table before she picked up a cleaver and raised it high. She let out a loud cackle before bringing it down on the animal, just as the lights flickered again and a blood curdling scream filled the air. When the lights flickered back on again the room was once again empty.

“Jesus, come on!” Kyle said as he pushed Jake into the next room.

“Oh holy fuck are those real?!” Kyle yelled. The newest room was huge. There were cages lined up against the wall and inside of them were rabid looking dogs. Alive. Kyle realized with a start they were wolves and holy shit, how did they get their eyes to do that?!

“Um Kyle, why are their eyes glowing like that?” Jake asked in high voice, a death grip on Kyle’s arm. A door was pushed opened and a man walked in dressed in black Steampunk-looking attire. He wore black pants with heavy boots, a long overcoat with ornate cuffs with a blood red jacquard vest. He had a deep red silk cravat under his white shirt, and with his pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes the man looked creepy as hell.

He offered the boys a sinister looking smile as he waved a cane with a heavy brass wolf head top on it at them.

“Good evening young men, and welcome to Hale Mansion.” The man strode over to the cages and knelt down in front of them, murmuring to the wolves before he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the doors to each cage opened and the wolves stepped out and all turned their glowing gazes to the two young boys. The man rose again and moved to stand in front of Kyle and Jake, both hands resting on the top of his cane as he looked at them. “You’ve met some of the members of Hale Mansion already as you made your way to this room. Let me introduce you to the others. Behind me are Cora, Scott, Liam and Jackson.”

Each wolf let loose a small growl as their name was called, never breaking their eye contact with the boys. “And that would be Derek, behind you.”

Both boys screamed and jumped as they realized suddenly there was another person in the room and he was standing directly behind them. He was tall, also dressed in a steampunk style, with short black hair and black stubble. He wore black pants and a green wool vest over a white shirt and green tie. He also wore a top hat and leather gloves.

“Boys,” was all the new man said.

Kyle and Jake held on to each other as they tried to move back and out of the way of everyone in the room but also tried to keep everyone in sight.

“Now, it seems we have a bit of a quandary here my good men,” the first man spoke again. “You see, it has come to our attention that someone recently defiled the Hale Mansion. And as you can imagine we do not take kindly to that type of behavior.”

The man began to walk slowly towards the boys, twirling his cane as he did so. “It has also come to our attention that those are responsible are here. Right in front of me, if I do say so.”

Kyle and Jake had made the mistake of turning to look at the man talking to them, and so they did not notice the other man stealthily move right up behind them.

“I do not like people messing with my house,” he growled at them, once again eliciting a scream from them.

“Why Derek, I do believe you’re scaring these poor boys. But Derek has a point. We do not like people causing damage to our house. Nor do we like it when houses that belong to other residents of our fair town are vandalized, do we Derek.”

Derek let out a low growl at the boys, turning it in to a grin when one of them whimpered. Derek inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring.

“I believe this one is about to piss his pants,” Derek said.

The other man lifted his cane and twirled it like a baton. “Well that just won’t do. Quite messy and all. So let’s end this then, shall we?” His face suddenly went still and chilling. “So hear me now young men. You will not destroy property in this town, or any other town. You will write letters of apology to those whose houses you vandalized. And you will do this by the end of the week.”

He strode up right in front of them as Derek made his way around to stand next to him. “If you fail to do so, we will find you and let me be perfectly clear, you will not enjoy what happens. Do I make myself clear?”

The boys looked ready to cry at this point and violently nodded their heads. The man gave them a smile that was anything but friendly. “Well then, tour’s over.”

Derek shifted quickly into his beta form, letting his eyes bleed red and his fangs descend just as Stiles’ eyes swirled a deep violet and his face contorted into something even more sinister.

“NOW GET OUT!” Stiles yelled as Derek let out a roar. Kyle and Jake screamed and practically tripped each other trying to get through the door as they ran screaming out into the front yard of the Hale property and all the way back down the driveway, not stopping until they were home.

Derek shifted back and smiled as Stiles snickered. They linked arms and made their way back behind the doors to await the next set of teenagers to move through the haunted house.

“You think that’ll work?” Derek asked as they sat back and watched the security monitors showing a teenage couple making their way through the room Isaac worked. “I guess we’ll see. With any luck the rash of property vandalism the town has been suffering will die down. Plus dad now has a photo of the two culprits and he can also have a chat with them and their parents.”

Derek smiled at his mate and leaned over and gave him a kiss. “God you’re awesome, you know that? And you look sexy in this outfit.”

Stiles just grinned back at him and waggled his eye brows. Then he turned back to the monitors and watched as the couple made it into Lydia’s room. He said his chant at the proper time, making her levitate and change her appearance before knocking shoulders with Derek. “Come on, we’re just about up again.”

 

  
  

 

 


End file.
